


Если правильно пить - все будет хорошо

by LeoloErlo



Series: Старое по Реборну [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, TYL!3318, drunk Hibari, extreme!speak
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-11
Updated: 2009-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoloErlo/pseuds/LeoloErlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл написан на заявку TYL!Рёхей/TYL!Хибари. Рёхею(разумеется, без задних мыслей) удалось напоить Хибари, который плохо переносит выпивку.<br/>Написано 11 мая 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если правильно пить - все будет хорошо

Как и множество прочих споров между хранителями Солнца и Облака, этот спор начался довольно невинно. Рёхей притащил Хибари отличнейшее саке – чтобы выпить за возвращения и встречи и попытаться уговорить его на.   
На что уговорить Рёхей уже не помнит. Он в любом случае уже давно говорит один. И сам же себе отвечает. Это  **дико** несправедливо и негостеприимно со стороны Хибари, но Рёхей уже давно привык к поведению хранителя Облака. К тому же он так пьян, что ему уже всё равно. Его сейчас интересует другое: кто из них так тяжело дышит – он или всё же Хибари? Хибари или всё же он? Он убеждается, что все-таки Хибари, когда его ключицу обжигает короткий резкий выдох (чёртовы юкаты  **экстремально** открыты) – и острые глаза напротив смотрят вызывающе и сумасшедше.  
\- Хибари? Пожалуй, нам пора разхо…  
Хибари роняет его на пол - по-другому это и не назовешь – и кусает в шею. И это  **чертовски** больно. К тому же, соседство зубов Хибари с хрупкими костями и Рёхею не знакомыми, но явно важными артериями по меньшей мере  _беспокоит_. Что бы хоть как-то справиться с ситуацией, Рёхей перекатывает их обоих, подминая под себя  **дико** и странно себя ведущего Хибари. Рёхея уже давно смущали эти угрозы “закусать”, брошенные первому встречному, но взять и действительно покусать собеседника - это и для Хибари чересчур.  
Он смотрит на Хибари Кёю сверху вниз и не узнает его – дикие, незнакомые, чужие глаза, прерывистое дыхание и какое-то абсолютно  _блядское_ выражение лица, да и сама поза – голова чуть откинута, глаза прищурены, ноги распахнуты, а чёртова юката скорее подчеркивает бледность и нежность тела, чем служит хоть каким-то прикрытием.  
\- Хибари, слушай, уже поздно, мы устали, перенервничали, Тсуна и ребята, опять же… Короче, давай разбредаться. Спать пора.  
\- Трахни меня, Сасагава Рёхей.  
И Рёхей (нет, ну нельзя же так  **экстремально** надираться, что со мной творится?) наклоняется и впивается в губы Кёи, пробуя собственную кровь на вкус и неожиданно понимая, что заведен до предела. Последующий секс резок, как совокупление диких зверей, как битва двух хищников. Только не ясно, кто вышел победителем в этой схватке. После того, как оба кончают, а Хибари снова кусает его в шею, но уже как-то мирно, почти правильно, Рёхей незамедлительно отключается.  
Просыпается Рёхей всегда мгновенно – и сейчас его бьют. Вернее, слабо пихают в плечо. Быстрый осмотр напоминает Рёхею, что он весьма уютно заснул прямо на Хибари. И последнему явно плохо. Чтож, тот вроде никогда особенно много и не пил…  
Дотащив вяло сопротивляющегося хозяина дома да ближайшей ванной комнаты и оставив его там наедине с сантехникой после того, как невесть откуда взявшиеся тонфа разбили зеркало на двери, Рёхей выходит и садится у входа, невольно прислушиваясь к возне внутри. И когда он слышит немного фальшивое пение (этот гимн все хранители и сочувствующие давным-давно выучили наизусть, даже если не потрудились запомнить его в школе), он знает –  _все будет хорошо_.


End file.
